The SunClan Chronicles
The SunClan Chronicles Go here if you want to find out more about this and other future Chronicle books, The Chronicles of the Clans P.s The Chronicles of the Clans page will come into existance very soon Allegiances SunClan Leader: Newtstar - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Deereye - silvery coloured she-cat with an abnormally long tail, mother to Newtstar's kits Medicine Cat: Dreamflower - cream she-cat with green eyes and white stripes Apprentice: Quickpaw (black and white speckled tom with blue eyes) Warriors: Rabbitbreeze - pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly Apprentice: Bubblepaw (dark grey tom with amber eyes) Sootfeather - musky brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes, brother to Rabbitbreeze Apprentice: Acornpaw (brown she-cat) Willowfoot - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Birchcloud - annoying cream tom with burning amber eyes Daymist - Birchcloud's identical sister in looks (not personality, she's really nice) Torchlight - black tom with hints of fiery ginger, green eyes and white paws Swirlwind - white she-cat with two black paws and two brown paws Hayfoot - tortoiseshell tom with long fur Apprentice: Antpaw (brown and white flecked tom) Silverdoe - bright silver she-cat Rushwing - pretty dusty ginger she-cat with white paws, white chest and white ears Eagleheart - black and brown flecked tom Sleekpaw (dark brown tabby she-cat with dusty grey circles around her amber eyes) Smokeheart - dark grey tom with white and black paws Moonfrost - very light grey almost white tom with green eyes Fernleap - grey she-cat Bramblepelt - dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes Morningpaw (black she-cat with silvery eyes) Robincall - red she-cat Brindlepelt - dappled ginger and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes Apprentices: Sleekpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with dusty grey circles around her amber eyes Bubblepaw - dark grey tom with amber eyes Quickpaw - black and white speckled tom with blue eyes Antpaw - brown and white flecked tom Acornpaw - brown she-cat Morningpaw - black she-cat with silvery eyes Queens: Mistfrost - pretty light brown she-cat with hints of black riddled in her pelt, mother to Elmkit Deereye - silvery coloured she-cat with an abnormally long tail, mother to Cloudkit and Whitekit Elders: Witheredspot - black and white tom with strange silver coloured eyes Rustfur - dark ginger and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes BirdClan Leader: Foreststar - a beautiful, slender shimmering black she-cat, her eyes a deep leaf green tint Deputy: Frostedrose - unkind white and grey she-cat with a brown tail Medicine Cat: Foxpaw - very young red coloured tom, forced to become a medicine cat without proper training since previous medicine cat was killed Warriors: Mudpelt - muddy coloured tom with long, knotted fur Daisyfoot - slender cream and brown she-cat Apprentice: Echopaw (yellow-ish tom with black stripes and amber eyes) Rocktalon - rocky grey pelted tom with blue eyes Firetail - black she-cat with an amber tail TBC Arcs in the Series Tip: If the story does not exist yet, not to it will be this (CS) which means coming soon. First Arc: Love is a Weapon, Love is a Treasure Second Arc: Cold is Ice, Cold is your Soul (CS) Third Arc: Trouble is Deadly, Trouble is Belief (CS) Fourth Arc: Deep is the Sea, Deep is your Heart (CS) Final Arc: Death is Dark, Death is Forgiving (CS) Information about the Arcs Random Tip: The Author's Notes at the end of each arc, simply is me describing why I wrote that arc, what it means to me, and what my plans originally were for that arc. Love is a Weapon, Love is a Treasure: "When you love someone, it feels as though you can fly." "How would you know?" "Because my love for you is a treasure." Rabbitbreeze has always been a promising warrior for her Clan, ever since she was a kit, but she realises something.... Is life, just about being a warrior? ''She begins to find out what she could do instead of being a simply warrior. But is one of those things, ''love? Cold is Ice, Cold is your Soul: "Ice is Cold. So is your soul. Try something, something warming." "Like what?" "Having a heart." Rabbitbreeze is conflicted. She doesn't know what side to be on. She has family on one side, but her belief lies with the other side. She's pressured with knowledge. She knows who killed Newtstar, she knows what is killing her Clan. But will she help them? Trouble is Deadly, Trouble is Belief: "You're getting yourself into a world of trouble, you know." "What makes you say that?" "You're keeping secrets, why?" "Because those secrets are my belief." Slatepaw met someone. Now she's troubled. But that trouble is her belief, and she'll stay with that trouble. She knows things even Rabbitbreeze doesn't know.... But will she choose her Clan over belief? TBC Trivia, Spoilers and Notes! TRIVIA At first, I planned on making Badgerpelt the main character, but thankfully in the end I went with Rabbitbreeze. (When I was writing Badgerpelt in the drafts I kept on making him an under-detailed cat and it made no sense) Just before realising it was an idiotic idea I considered making Rabbitbreeze become mates with Sootfeather, of course, that was when I remembered they were related I wrote Willowfoot to be an absolute as*hole because I feel she is jealous of Rabbitbreeze having such a great relationship with Sootfeather and is jealous of Rabbitbreeze being prettier than her, (that was why I wrote her reaction the way I did when Rabbitbreeze told her she looked better with a bloodied face) When I started writing the first drafts of this story I originally wanted Birchcloud to be the leader of SunClan, but I decided on Newtstar because of a particular reason which will be down in the spoilers section of this.... (If you don't want to know, don't go right to the bottom of this page) FACTS Deereye has stolkholme syndrome. She fell in love with Newtstar who captured her when she was a loner as a way of escaping but escaping was no longer her priority. Sleekpaw has MASSIVE anxiety attacks when bad things happen to those she cares about Rabbitbreeze has a conition her mother passed on to her, it is that she copies without realising it the actions of others, almost as though she needs them to do something for her to do something Sootfeather also has a condition that has been apssed down through his family through generations. That condition is one which makes Sootfeather have poor hunting abilities as well as poor eyesight. He is not able to hunt because of not being able to see his prey properly TBC NOTES My first note to you is just to let you guys know, this story will hopefully be finished by the end of the year. I know, it seems a long time but I don't have much time to myself in life. SPOILERS Newtstar is leader because he has a thinking method he uses which puts him above Foreststar's army. He has a strategic mind and can look into the future. Rabbitbreeze and Birchcloud will become mates and have kits Sootfeather will die at the end of this story, just before Willowfoot has his kits Badgerpelt will become leader at the end of the series as will Rabbitbreeze and they will create the Sibling's Peace The last arc in the series is named the name it has because Rabbitbreeze dies but is resurected Deereye will murder Quickpaw/Quickthaw thinking he is spying on SunClan for BirdClan and after he is killed BirdClan attacks SunClan TBC